The moment i knew
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: It's Patricia's 17th Birthday. The person who means most her doesn't show. She's hurt and feels like breaking down. Eddie loves her and will do anything for her to forgive him. Song-fic, The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift.


_You know i had to do a one-shot of this song!_

_Set in Patricia's POV_

* * *

_**You should've been there,**_  
_**Should've burst through the door,**_  
_**With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,**_  
_**And it would've felt like,**_  
_**A million little shining stars had just aligned,**_  
_**And I would've been so happy.**_  
I turned 17 and was having a party. You should been there with your smile that said 'Baby, I'm right here," or smirk... By you i mean the boy who got me to open up, lower my forcefield and loved for 3 years and counting. If you were there i would've felt like a the little shining stars aligned. I would have been so happy and i thought you always wanted me to be happy i guess that statement wasn't right when you didn't show up today.  
_**Christmas lights glisten**_  
_**I've got my eye on the door,**_  
_**Just waiting for you to walk in,**_  
_**But the time is ticking,**_  
_**People ask me how I've been**_  
_**As I comb back through my memory,**_  
_**How you said you'd be here,**_  
_**You said you'd be here.**_

I looked at the shining christmas lights and them my eyes drifted to door, i'm just waiting for you to arrive, walk in, run up to me, give me a hug and a 'happy birthday' Time ticking, moving on. Friends, family and stangers? ask me how i've been. I go back through my memory thinking how you said to me you'd be here, wouldn't miss it for the world.

_**And it was like slow motion,**_  
_**Standing there in my party dress,**_  
_**In red lipstick,**_  
_**With no one to impress,**_  
_**And they're all laughing,**_  
_**As I'm looking around the room,**_  
_**But there's one thing missing,**_  
_**And that was the moment I knew.**_

Everything was like it was in slow motion, a nightmare almost. I was standing there in my black party dress that WASN'T frilly. Every time Amber tried she always failed. In red lipstick, Amber insited. I had to no one to impress, tease... Everyone's laughing, catching up but i'm looking around the room, there's one thing missing, that's important... you...

_**And the hours pass by,**_  
_**Now I just wanna be alone,**_  
_**But your close friends always seem to know**_  
_**When there's something really wrong,**_  
_**So they follow me down the hall,**_  
_**And there in the bathroom,**_  
_**I try not to fall apart,**_  
_**And the sinking feeling starts,**_  
_**As I say hopelessly,**_  
_**"He said he'd be here."**_

Hours pass by, i can't take it, i need to be alone. I looked around everyone was distracted some lost in their little worlds... when no one looked a ran down the hall. But Nina, Jerome, Fabian, Alfie,Mara, Joy and Amber all your close friends, our close friends, always know when there's something wrong and in the bathroom i try to keep myself together as the terrible feeling starts. I sink to the ground and whisper hopelessly 'He said he'd be here."

_**And it was like slow motion,**_  
_**Standing there in my party dress,**_  
_**In red lipstick,**_  
_**With no one to impress,**_  
_**And they're all laughing,**_  
_**And asking me about you,**_  
_**But there's one thing missing,**_  
_**And that was the moment I knew.**_

Everything moved slowly, time, the party, like it was slow motion. Standing there holding the ends of my black dress,wearing red lipstick. I have no one to show off to and impress. They're all laughing, coming up to me asking me about you... 'How's Peddie? still going strong?' Amber announced our couple name to everyone. I'd never know what to say, what to think, what to do when you- you're not here.

_**What do you say**_  
_**When tears are streaming down your face**_  
_**In front of everyone you know?**_  
_**And what do you do when the one**_  
_**Who means the most to you**_  
_**Is the one who didn't show?**_

What do i say? Tears are streaming down my face i keep them in much longer, what do i say to everyone i know, even the people i don't. What do i do when the who matters the most and means the most to the me doesn't show? Why didn't you show?

_**You should've been here.**_  
_**And I would've been so happy.**_

You should be here, with me, for me. I would have been so happy... do you not want me to be happy...

_**And it was like slow motion,**_  
_**Standing there in my party dress,**_  
_**In red lipstick,**_  
_**With no one to impress,**_  
_**And they're all standing around me singing**_  
_**"Happy birthday to you",**_  
_**But there's one thing missing,**_  
_**And that was the moment I knew.**_

It's like it's slow motion. In my party dress. In red lipstick. I have no one to impress. I looked at the flame of the candles on the cake. Then at everyone else in the room singing 'Happy Birthday to you..." but as i look around the room, there's one thing missing and that was the moment i knew.

_**You call me later,**_  
_**And say, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"**_  
_**And I say, "I'm sorry too,"**_  
_**And that was the moment I knew.**_

You call me later while I'm getting undressed. I looked over at the caller ID, i sniffed but held back tears. It was us at my sixteenth... you were here then, why couldn't you be here today? "Hello?" My voice cracked. "Yacker..." his distant voice whispered. Distant... why was he so distant lately? "I'm sorry, I didn't make it." "I'm sorry too," A tear rolled down my cheek.

_A tear rolled down my cheek... No! You know me and when it's Peddie i can't have sad endings.. Few things first, my polls are again going to be closed for a day, i know...but if you want check the couples and look regularly,at random times i open them. I have a new system every 2 votes is a one-shot. Take Peddie for example they have 5 votes i've now made 2 one-shots for them if i get one more vote i'd make another. Get it? Check out all my other one-shots! Okay i'll like happy endings so... _

_"_No... listen Patricia-" Patricia? he never calls me that unless it's serious "- I love you, and it's all my fault, i was late and i- i didn't make it-" stuttering? Okay he's definately means it "-And it was important to you, you're important to me." He took a break and started again. "Begging for forgiveness over a phone is not a enough, just..." He stopped talking at first i thought the line was cut of, but no we were still connected. I heard a faint knock. Holding my phone still to my ear i made my way to the door. I dropped my phone in shock. He stepped forward a wiped my silent tears away with his soft, gentle thumb. He pulled me into a hug brushing my red hair. He pulled away and i looked into his eyes. "I love you Trix, i promise i won't do it again and I'll always be there for you..." He looked at me. I smiled... weasel is the only one who makes me feel like this. "So.. you wanna smackaroo?" he mumbled. I heard it but i felt the need to tease him, "What?" i said. "Smackaroo?" he again mumbled. "What?" i asked this time putting my hand to my ear. "Do. you. want. to. smackaroo? he asked shyly. I laughed to myself and pulled him into a kiss. :)

_:) Thx for reading... they are the perfect couple in my opionion. I need your help! I'm writing a one-shot and it's for all couples i need to know what they are first so please review or pm, nevermind which, couples._

_Fabian- _

_Mick-_

_Alfie-_

_Jerome-_

_Eddie-_

_Just write the girls names. _

_Pwease review! Hope you liked it!_

_~HOAgleek4Ever!_


End file.
